Many electronic devices employ a motor or an actuator incorporating a motor in which the motor has two plane end surfaces and two cylindrical bosses extending from the two end surfaces along the shaft of the motor. The casing of the electronic device defines a compartment that is usually surrounded at least by two plane plates to receive the motor. The two plates face each other and respectively contact the two end surfaces of the motor. As such, during operation, vibration generated by the motor is transmitted to the casing via at least the whole plane plate, which causes intense vibration and high noise to emanate from the electronic device.